


Sublime

by harleygirl2648



Series: Hannibal/Addams Family AU [10]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Blood, Fluff without Plot, Hannibal Loves Will, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miriam is Thing because I have a morbid sense of humor, Romantic Fluff, Will Loves Hannibal, apparently not, can i ever write a hannibal fic without mentions of bloody murder, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: Fluff, exactly 666 words of it. Will and Hannibal kiss and commit murder, business as usual.





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> I want to pick this series back up again, so I thought I'd start slow and crank out 666 words of it. Get back in the groove, you know?
> 
> Inspired heavily by Color-Divison's [incredible gifset](http://color-division.tumblr.com/post/136242391464/murder-family-addams-family-au-but-just-in-the)!. Go reblog it and give praises!

“Darling, you made me lose my place,” Will smiled, his right hand holding a book in one hand as Hannibal trailed kisses across the knuckles on his left hand. His husband looked up from where he was kneeling with a look of absolute adoration before he gets up and sits next to Will on the couch, not letting go of his hand as he presses a kiss behind his ear.

“Ten hours away from you has turned me into a raving lunatic,” he sighs, returning to his previous activity of kissing his hand, causing Will to laugh.

“I was out fishing, you were composing. Sacrifices must be made sometimes for art.”

“I would sacrifice anything in my way to keep you by my side, Will,” Hannibal smiles. “Until I am nothing but bone and dust.”

They remain like that, Will reading and Hannibal waxing poetic until the clock loudly clangs midnight. Hannibal smiles from where he was pressed against Will’s neck, and snaps his fingers once before opening his hand. Miriam comes out of her nearby box and drops the wrapped gift into his outstretched palm and slides back into the box, closing the lid.

“And what is that?” Will asks, raising an eyebrow but not looking away from his book quite yet.

“Don’t you remember today, _caro mio?”_

“Of course, darling, today is the anniversary of the first time we met. Such a wonderful display, the flowers in the corpse were a nice touch.”

“It was lovely,” Hannibal sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of Will’s face. “But you were more so.” He offers the gift of Will, who finally puts down the book with a laugh as he takes the gift and unwraps it to reveal an elegantly carved bone hook.

“Oh darling, it’s beautiful,” he says, turning it over in his hands. “What animal did it come from?”

“The gas inspector.”

“I did wonder where you put the spare rib,” Will muses, leaning back into his husband’s unyielding grasp. “I love it and you.”

Hannibal looks at Will as though he puts the moon in the sky every night. He lightly traces a circle on Will’s knee before looking back into his eyes. “You could not look any more beautiful in this moment if you tried.”

“You say that every day, darling,” Will grins, turning his head to kiss Hannibal’s lips briefly, before breathily saying, “I could, you know. I could be covered in blood right now.”

Hannibal’s eyes glow with smouldering embers, and he snatches Will’s hand and starts his familiar trail of kisses up his arm. Slowly, methodically, until he’s made his way up Will’s neck and breathing out against his ear. _“Caro mio._ You will be the death of me.”

“You should hope for nothing less,” Will murmurs back, his sly grin all the more enchanting. “As if I would allow anyone else to have that privilege, darling.”

Hannibal's smile borders on manic as he rises from his seated position and offers a hand to Will, who accepts and is pulled to his feet and into another sweeping kiss that before being righted again.

“Let’s go, Will.”

“Where?”

“Out, _caro mio,_ we haven’t hunted in weeks, I would love nothing more than seeing you in all of your unholy glory.”

“So romantic,” Will teases, leaning in close enough and rubbing his hand over his his husband’s shoulder. “How would you like to do it? The fencing blades? The knives? That lovely night with the rope? Bare hands?”

“Surprise me,” Hannibal smirked, kissing him softly this time. “I’ll get the car.”

“What, we can’t use the backyard?”

“Abigail is finally asleep, I’m not having her wake up again after all it took to finally let sleep consume her.”

“Sensible, how unlike you,” Will says, winking as he makes his way to the mudroom. “I’ll go get my coat.”

 

Hannibal surveys the glorious visage of Will coated in blood, eyes glittering with beauty and madness.

“Sublime,” he sighs in absolute wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please leave all the comments and kudos you like! I love responding to them!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com)!


End file.
